18 de Enero
by Ichi Beilschmidt
Summary: 'Otra vez ese día. El día que has estado esperando, Gilbert. Para la mayoría, el 18 de Enero es un día como otro cualquiera. Pero no lo es. Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de algo tan importante? No quiero ver cómo te extingues. Tú eres el águila negra. ¿No es triste ver a un ave sin alas? ¿Verla en el suelo? ¿Sin poder alzar el vuelo' Oneshot. Pruspol.


**Notas de la autora**: Primero que nada, debo de informar que esto es un oneshot. Es dedicado al cumpleaños de Gilbert, aunque ya sé que llevo días de retraso. Sin embargo no pude escribirlo antes debido a que he estado en épocas de exámenes. Otra cosa. Para quienes hayan leído mi fic de ''Renacer'', no lo tengo olvidado, espero pronto subir el capítulo, concretamente este fin de semana. Y sin más dilación, disfruten.

* * *

**18 de Enero. Año 1701.**

Prusia pasó a ser nombrado oficialmente el Reino de Prusia.

** Prusia en el pasado**: fue un reino alemán. Parte fundamental de la historia de Alemania y Europa.

** Actualidad: 18 de Enero. Año 2014.**

** Prusia en la actualidad**: ni siquiera es nación. Nadie lo recuerda.

_ El mundo no lo recuerda._

Hoy nos encontramos en Berlín. Pese a no ser las raíces que le vieron crecer, una vez aquel territorio había sido suyo. Ese, y muchos más. Territorios que conformaban el más grande y glorioso jamás visto en los siglos que habían transcurrido a lo largo del tiempo. Cuya bandera era única e irrepetible, representando a un solo país. Prusia. Pero poco quedaba de él. Los últimos vestigios, estaban esparcidos por el mundo, escasos eran los que tenían conciencia de su ya gastada existencia, y los recuerdos que aún seguían vigentes, residían en una persona. La misma persona que, pese a los continuos años que seguían avanzando, quería continuar en pie, con la cabeza en alto, y atreverse a gritarle al mundo.

Esta persona recibía nombre y apellido. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

Una vez Prusia. Un país.

**Virtudes**: ser fantástico, según su criterio. Quizás un buen hermano mayor.

** Defectos**: demasiado orgulloso y altanero para el gusto del resto de mortales. También arrastra una serie de acontecimientos de los que ya no se siente satisfecho.

**Tiene una relación:** Feliks Lukasiewicz.

En un principio, sus amigos más cercanos, se sorprendieron ante tal inesperado suceso. Nadie lo sospechó, aunque Elizabeta confirmó que su instinto de mujer le había insinuado algo al respecto. Gilbert se cuestionó cómo podía poseer ese instinto si la había confundido una vez con un hombre en su infancia, ganándose como premio un buen golpe de la susodicha. Feliciano fue el que más se alegró, puesto que ambos eran sus amigos. Ludwig, su hermano, estuvo contrariado por la noticia, después no tuvo más remedio que decirle que tuviera cuidado, puesto que era un caso perdido y Feliks le caía bien pese a lo ocurrido en el pasado. A Toris… palabra tabú para un prusiano. Por lo visto había felicitado a Feliks en su momento, pero Gilbert era reacio a tratar con él. De vez en cuando, Feliks era el encargado de tranquilizarle, pero también se burlaba de él por tener celos dignos de un chiquillo que se enfadaba por no comprarle una golosina. A veces, también discutían, pero al poco tiempo, solucionaban las cosas. Por lo tanto, con la aceptación y el apoyo que se ofrecían mutuamente, siguieron adelante. Gilbert se sentía orgulloso de Feliks, aunque nunca lo admitiese en voz alta, puesto que él siempre tenía que ser el mejor. Pero, si era el mejor, era porque no estaba solo. Ahora ya no lo estaba.

**11:00 am, Berlín. Casa de Ludwig Beilschmidt.**

Ronquidos, ronquidos, y más ronquidos. Si no hubiese sido por el sonido provocado mediante el ladrido de un perro, su sueño no habría sido interrumpido. Echó un bostezo largo y tendido, tenía que ser Aster, uno de los tres perros de su hermano. No se molestó ni siquiera en estirarse, volviendo a cubrirse con las sábanas y recuperar su descanso, pero Aster no le dio apenas cuartel. El perro se había tirado encima de su cuerpo, babeándole en señal de que ya era hora de levantarse. Quejándose, pasó vagamente la mano por la cabeza del animal.

-Oi, oi, te veo demasiado animado en la mañana. ¿No te sacó West a pasear?

En contesta, el perro le volvió a dar otro ladrido, movía la cola con alegría. Sin embargo, cuando la mascota se hubo bajado, a Gilbert le dio por mirar el reloj, era extraño que Ludwig no sacase a los perros a dar su respectivo paseo matutino. Y entonces, al ver la hora, lo entendió. Eran las 11. ¿Quizás hoy tenía trabajo?

Algo en su cabeza reaccionó. Ayer había estado repitiendo a diestro y siniestro el día que sería mañana. Una de las veces, hasta West le había mandado a callar, diciendo que cómo iba a olvidarse de algo así. El vestigio del sueño no le había permitido recordarlo, pero ahora, sus ojos rojos se abrieron y sin previo aviso, se puso de pie en la cama, echándose el pelo para atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños del maravilloso Gilbert!

Saltó de la cama al suelo, yendo directamente a la cocina, aún pensando que allí se encontraría a Ludwig para recibirle, pero cuando vio esa zona vacía, sólo con los tres perros que volvieron a ladrar al unísono, recordó de nuevo mentalmente que a lo mejor estaría trabajando. ¿Pero un día como hoy? ¿Acaso no le daban descanso? ¿Y MÁS EN UN DÍA TAN ESPECIAL COMO EL SUYO?

-Bah, cuando vuelva seguro que me dará una sorpresa. ¡No por algo es West, los hermanos pequeños suelen hacer eso!- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo, corriendo otra vez, pero dirigiéndose a la habitación.- ¡Este día es muy importante! Debo de tener el móvil lleno de mensajes, normal. Yo tampoco me resistiría en felicitar a alguien como yo.

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando encendió el móvil, y esperó los minutos correspondientes para que este cargara y se terminase de actualizar, no había absolutamente nada.

_Nada._

_Cero mensajes._

Y ni siquiera una llamada perdida.

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja derecha de Gilbert. No podía ser. Su móvil debía de estar mal. Quizás no estaba cogiendo la cobertura adecuada. Tendría que ser eso. Si no, no le encontraba otra explicación. ¿Quién se iba a olvidar? ¿CÓMO SE PODÍAN OLVIDAR? Del resto de países podría esperárselo. ¿Pero de Veneciano? ¿De Elizabeta? Austria no importaba, al señorito no lo necesitaba. ¿¡DE FELIKS!?

Eso sí que ya era el colmo. Feliks NO era una persona cualquiera. Era su actual pareja. Se suponían que las parejas se llamaban en estos días especiales ¿no? ¿Cómo era posible que Feliks no le llamase? ¿Y más cuando él usaba siempre el móvil?

En la mente del peliblanco, esperaba algo **así**:

_-G-Gilbert, felicidades idiota. No te pienso decir que eres el mejor porque osea, como que ya te lo tienes muy creído, p-pero no podría olvidarme de un día como este. Si te das prisa, en mi casa te está esperando algo. ¡S-si lo quieres tienes que venir!_

Pero claro, sólo era su mente.

¡Maldita sea! Estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil contra el suelo, pero se lo pensó en menos de dos segundos. Primero, si lo tiraba, acabaría rompiéndolo. Segundo, no le comprarían otro. Tercero, ese se lo había regalado una vez Feliks, hacía ya varios meses atrás. Cuarto, los perros de West lo mordisquearían. Quinto, Feliks se cabrearía mucho con él, además, SE LO HABÍA REGALADO ÉL por lo que era importante. Sexto… nadie le podría mandar mensajes de felicitación y eso no podía permitirlo.

Bufó, irritado. Iba a dejar el aparato encima de la cama, pero una canción de él mismo cantando, resonó e hizo temblar la pantalla. Sin mirar de quién se trataba, lo cogió entusiasmado, pensando que sería Feliks. Pero cuando escuchó otra voz diferente, se desilusionó un poco. Pero se sintió feliz, al oír a través del teléfono, la voz de sus dos amigos, Francis y Antonio.

-¡Felicidades Gilbert!- la voz del español fue más alta que la del francés, invadiendo su sentido auditivo. -¡Te regalaría un tomate ahora mismo, pero prefiero invitarte a una cerveza!

-Con lo bueno que es la dulzura del vino….- dijo Francis, alardeando detrás de Antonio.

-El vino no es para alemanes- añadió Gilbert, soltando luego una carcajada.- Danke, par de imbéciles. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis juntos sin mi presencia? Sin mí no puede haber fiesta.

-¡Lo sabemos! ¡Por eso estamos en Berlín, hemos venido a verte!

-¡No me jodas!- Gilbert apretó el puño y lo alzó en signo de victoria. Al menos ellos no se habían olvidado ¡y encima estaban allí!- Mientes bien, pensaba que estabas acaramelándote con el mocoso gruñón que tienes por pareja.

-No le digas eso a Lovino…- se quejó Antonio con voz melosa, a pesar que el chico en su tiempo, se las había hecho pasar canutas.- Francis y yo lo planeamos, así te llevarías una sorpresa.

-Pero lo más importante…- Francis le había arrebatado el móvil al español, porque ahora Gilbert podía oír con claridad su voz, y podía escuchar en la lejanía a su otro amigo, reclamando su móvil.- ¿Te ha llamado el que te roba el pensamiento?

-Demonios, no lo digas así- Gilbert no quería demostrarse cursi delante de otras personas, y a veces ya le costaba serlo en privado, aunque se había ido acostumbrando. Sabiendo a lo que se refería, dijo a regañadientes.- Y no. No me ha llamado. Pero espero que lo haga a lo largo del día.

-No te preocupes, mon amie. ¡No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar! Reúnete con nosotros, estamos muy cerca de la casa de tu hermano.

-En cinco minutos estoy allí.

Al colgar, miró una vez más el móvil, como si estuviera esperando. Nadie más llamó. Bloqueándolo, maldijo en voz baja y se dispuso a coger cualquier ropa para encontrarse con sus amigos. Al menos, podría distraerse.

Sin embargo, dolía.

Podía aguantar que el resto de humanos no recordara qué era Prusia.

_Pero no a las personas que eran como él._

**5:00 pm. Berlín. No muy lejos, en una casita con jardín.**

Hecha de madera, hogareña y amplia.

Varias personas estaban allí. Entre ellas, Feliciano, Elizabeta, incluso Lovino, Roderich, y otras más. Todas ayudaban a decorar por dentro la casa. La mayoría de las chicas, como Taiwán, Liechtenstein, hasta Bélgica, Seychelles o la mismísima Mónaco, se disponían a preparar la comida, puesto que el resto de invitados irían llegando, y serían bastantes.

Pero entre todos ellos, quien destacaba y opinaba sobre todo lo que tenían que hacer, era un joven, alguien a quien Gilbert esperaría con ansias.

**Feliks Lukasiewicz.**

Polonia actualmente. También denominado como fénix.

** Virtudes:** amable, risueño, leal a sus amigos. Con un gran gusto.

**Defectos:** el solía considerar que los tenía, pero curiosamente, cierto individuo le insistía que no.

** Tiene una relación:** con el estúpido de Beilschmidt.

La idea de la fiesta sorpresa se le había ocurrido a él. En cuanto se lo hizo a saber a su mejor amiga Elizabeta, la chica no pudo más que apoyar el plan, y ambos tuvieron que ponerse en contacto con muchos amigos para que lograsen trasladarse hasta Berlín. Fue difícil, y Feiks no podía negarlo, pero al final la mayoría había aceptado porque al fin y al cabo, Gilbert había sido un país más. Quitando las experiencias malas que habían mantenido con él, en el fondo era conscientes de que no era mal chico. Además, también sabían de la relación que Feliks mantenía con el atolondrado en cuestión, y tenían en cuenta lo importante que era para el joven que Gilbert ese día, estuviera feliz y sonriera.

Aquella casa había sido la que Ludwig había comprado una vez en el caso de que el albino hubiese querido vivir solo. Pero como en el fondo, Gilbert realmente no soportaba ni quería estar solo, había decidido vivir con su hermano y hacerle sufrir todos los días con su presencia, en vez de aceptar la casa. Como tiempo atrás Gilbert le había contado la existencia de tal vivienda sin usar, lo tomó en conjunto para ese plan, siendo perfecta para una gran fiesta. Estaba previsto que Antonio y Francis hubiesen llegado a Berlín desde por la mañana, y así entretener a Gilbert hasta que a las siete, le guiasen hasta allí y así darle la sorpresa.

Vio a entrar a Ludwig por la puerta, siendo inmediatamente recibido por los brazos de Feliciano, hoy había tenido una reunión importante. Por otro lado, Lovino y estaba quejándose y diciéndole a su hermano que se alejase del macho-patatas, como él solía llamarle.

-Ay Lovino, déjales en paz quieres- le dijo Feliks, quien estaba adornando las escaleras con cosas de colores, más bien confetis que habían comprado. Le gustaba ver a Ludwig y a Feliciano juntos.- Seguro que dejarás de quejarte cuando venga Antonio.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¿Cuánta gente va a venir?- preguntó Ludwig, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del italiano, que apegaba su mejilla al pecho de este.

-Bastante. A Gilbert no le va a gustar, pero Iván se adjudicó de inmediato la invitación- suspiró Elizabeta, quien preparaba la mesa. Feliks no pudo evitar reír, porque la cara del prusiano iba a ser un auténtico poema. Vio cómo Ludwig dio un escalofrío, al igual que Feliciano.

-Se enteró por Alfred, por lo visto. Y claro, quién le va a decir que no. Que o sea, yo lo hubiese hecho, pero paso de estar ganando problemas en un día como este.- dijo Feliks, echándose el cabello para atrás en un movimiento ágil.

-¿Y ese estúpido no va a pensar que nadie se ha acordado de su cumpleaños?- interrogó Lovino, refunfuñando y de brazos cruzados.

-Probablemente- dijeron todos a la vez luego de un largo silencio.

-Es muy admirable por tu parte, Feliks- intervino Liechtenstein. Llevaba en sus manos un par de platos.-Tiene que ser maravilloso que alguien a quien quieras tanto, te haga una fiesta en tu honor. Yo también se la hubiese hecho a mi hermano.

-¡Oh Lily! Eres adorable pero….- reprimió el sonrojarse, agitando la mano en signo de negación.-… no es nada, en realidad. Simplemente pienso que Gilbert se lo merece.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa.- comentó Roderich, que no paraba de observar el reloj.-No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos, y puede que Antonio y Francis no sean capaces de retenerle mucho más. Ese impresentable se aburre con facilidad.

-Cierto ¡manos a la obra chicos!

**Berlín. 7:00 pm.**

En todo el día, ningún mensaje. Tampoco llamadas.

Pese habérselo pasado bien con sus amigos, Gilbert de repente creía arrastrar sobre su espalda todos esos años de constante ignorancia y de llevar una existencia que a medida que avanzaba el mundo, iba extinguiéndose cada vez más y más. Él apenas se percató, pero los otros dos, se observaban de vez en cuando preocupados por el rostro que presentaba, ya era evidente las emociones que salían por sí solas. Habían intentado llevarle a muchos sitios a hacer el tonto, relatando sus hazañas del pasado, y comentando los recuerdos más divertidos que habían compartido. Pero ya el día se estaba acabando, y con él, las esperanzas del albino.

Gilbert paró su caminar, suspirando largamente.

-Bueno tíos, será mejor que me vaya. Seguro que West debe de estar ya en casa, y tampoco me apetece legar tarde hoy.

-¡No podemos permitírtelo!- Francis hizo acto de su persuasión, agarrando uno de los brazos de su amigo y prácticamente arrastrándolo con él. Antonio reía nerviosamente.-¡Aún tenemos que llevarte a un sitio! Además, es tu cumpleaños. Tenemos que celebrarlo hasta que la noche siga siendo joven y duradera.

-Joder, pero es que no tengo más ganas de…

-¡No te arrepentirás Gilbert!- le aseguró Antonio, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.-Ya verás que lo vas a pasar bien. Va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida.

Gilbert no quiso objetar al respecto, dejándose hacer. Sin embargo, a medida que iban caminando y alejándose más, alzó una ceja sin entender a dónde se dirigían. No conocía locales que le gustasen por la zona que estaban yendo, además de que, habían más casas que sitios de ocio para divertirse, por lo que no comprendía nada de lo que sus amigos pretendían. Harto de aquel camino sin rumbo y de tanto secretismo, quiso preguntar la razón de ir allí, hasta que sin avisar, su vista fue nublada por un pañuelo. Quejándose, llevó sus manos hasta la prenda, con intenciones de quitársela, pero Antonio ya se había encargado de hacer un buen nudo.

-¡Oye, quitadme esto!

-Shhh, confía en nosotros.

-¿¡Cómo voy a confiar si me tapáis la jodida vista!? ¡Me voy a dar una hostia!

No recibió respuesta, sólo las risas de los dos. Frustrado y aceptando sin más remedio, sintió cómo le guiaban y tocaba la acera para después, tocar un poco de tierra, y por el sonido, hierba al romperse. ¿Dónde coño estaban? Escuchó luego el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, que luego fue cerrada tras él. Antonio entonces le quitó el pañuelo, pero no sirvió de mucho, estaba todo oscuro. ¿Qué demonios?

-Tíos, si esto es una broma no tiene gracia. No tengo miedo a nada, pero esto de llevarme a un sitio oscuro no es…

-¡SORPRESA!

El ruido de algo estallar le sorprendió, y la luz volvió a su vista. No reconoció la casa al comienzo, pero nada más ver a Ludwig y a un montón de gente alrededor, lo comprendió. Era imposible. Reconoció a muchos de los invitados, y casi tuvo una mueca de disgusto al ver entre ellos a Rusia ¡incluso al jodido lituano! ¡qué hacía ese maldito pagano ahí, que alguien lo ahuyentara, era SU DÍA! Estaban los países nórdicos, los asiáticos ¿América? ¿Seychelles? ¿¡Cuba!? Wow. El cejotas, el señoritingo, Elizabeta, creyó ver a Rumanía y Bulgaria, aunque con este último había tenido sus roces, pero habían hablado de vez en cuando (y peleado a veces, le sacaba de sus casillas) y muchas personas más que no quiso enumerar. Pero de entre todas ellas, buscaba a alguien en concreto. ¿Dónde estaba Feliks? Pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar, Ludwig se había acercado hasta él y no dudó en correr hacia su hermano pequeño y darle un abrazo. Al separarse, le dio un golpe en el brazo de modo amistoso, revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡Y yo que creía que me habías dejado tirado! ¡Eres genial West!

-Después de haberte tenido todos los días repitiendo lo mismo, era imposible no acordarme. Aparte…-le miró, pese a que no se parecían tanto psicológicamente, seguía siendo su hermano.- ….de no ser por ti, de no ser por tu existencia, yo jamás estaría aquí. Te debo mucho, hermano, y lo que haga por ti siempre me resultará poco.

-No te me pongas dramático ahora eh… ¡pero es cierto, soy el mejor hermano mayor que hayas tenido jamás kesesese!

Aquello era magnífico. Recibió felicitaciones de las personas que menos esperaba, aceptándolas todas, y agradeciéndole a todo el mundo. Pero algo faltaba. Y sabía perfectamente lo que era. Ludwig fue el que se dio cuenta de ello, y no puedo evitar sonreír levemente, no tenía remedio. Por lo tanto, se aproximó hacia él y le ayudó a darle una pista.

-Creo que hay algo esperándote fuera.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, en el jardín. No te preocupes, si preguntan por ti, les diré que te has ausentado.

Gilbert, levemente confundido, asintió tontamente, preguntándose qué era lo que tendría que ver en el exterior. Abrió una de las puertas correderas de cristal, estaba un poco oscuro, pero unas pequeñas luces que adornaban el jardín, permitían ver dónde podías pisar. También la luz del interior ayudaba. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, vio que no había nada, y tras unos segundos, casi fue a dar media vuelta y preguntarle a West qué había bebido para tener esas alucinaciones tan buenas. Pero rechazó esa idea al ver la silueta de una persona, que iba acercándose hasta que la luz fue lentamente iluminando su rostro. Lo distinguió perfectamente.

El contacto visual que mantuvo con esos ojos verdes que tantas veces lo habían buscado en silencio, volvía a formarse con una fuerza que a ambos, les abrumó en cierto modo, provocándoles un escalofrío. Solían verse cada vez que se les permitía. Feliks aún seguía atendiendo sus deberes como país. Gilbert claramente no, y además, no vivían juntos. Y no porque ninguno de los dos quisiese. Es que ninguno se había atrevido a dar el paso. Pero no pensó en eso, porque cuando Feliks abrió la boca, ya estaban los brazos de Gilbert rodeándole. Feliks esbozó una radiante sonrisa, aceptando el gesto y envolviendo la espalda de Gilbert como mejor podía. Le gustaba que fuera tan grande, porque así era capaz de recorrer los dedos por ella de tal manera que se le quedase grabado cada tramo.

-Esto ha sido idea tuya ¿verdad?

-¿De quién sino? Nadie más apto que yo, pudo haberse movido hasta Berlín, haber montado una fiesta, y contactar con todos los invitados.- dijo, orgulloso.

-Y todo esto por tu perfecto y grandioso novio. ¿No?

Recibió un pellizco. Tuvo que quejarse, agarrando a Feliks de una de sus mejillas para estirársela, y al soltársela, los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido para luego estallar a la vez a carcajadas. Sin embargo, la risa de Feliks fue interrumpida al sentir los labios de Gilbert posarse en su frente. Escuchó como un gracias susurrado en alemán, fue transmitido a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante eso, sin querer romper el abrazo. Su calidez le dio valor para decir lo siguiente:

-Ya llegó, Gilbert. Llegó el día que tanto habías esperado. Sé que para la mayoría de la gente, el 18 de enero no es ninguna fecha en especial. Para el resto no presenta nada. Sólo unos pocos nos acordamos, y uno de ellos soy yo. Muchas veces, cuando te hablo de los deberes que tengo que efectuar como país, no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Porque sé que, a pesar de que tú me escuches atentamente y asegures que no te afecta, sé que por dentro, estás muriendo, cada día que va pasando. Y no quiero que mueras, Gilbert. Tengo mucho miedo por eso. Quiero que estés aquí, así, como estamos ahora mismo, abrazándonos en este mismo día, todos los años. No quiero tener que verme solo con tu recuerdo, y saber que no podré abrazarte y pronunciar tu nombre, porque no tendrías la oportunidad de responderme. Tú eres el águila negra. Y si esa águila cae, yo… yo como el fénix que me representa, te ayudaré a alzar el vuelo. Quiero que volemos juntos. Quiero poder mirarte a los ojos, y saber que vas a estar a mi lado. No quiero que dejes de levantar el vuelo. Así que por favor, sigue manteniéndote. Sigue ofreciendo el aliento que demuestra que estás vivo.

Jamás lo olvidaría. Ese día, ese cumpleaños de aquel año, Gilbert Beilschmidt fue el hombre más afortunado del planeta. No le importó no ser un país tras escuchar aquellas palabras. No le importó que nadie le recordase. Porque sabía que, no hacía falta. Porque mientras Feliks siguiera existiendo, mientras Feliks siguiera recordándole, él seguiría con vida. Él seguiría allí, en una pequeña parte del mundo, existiendo. Sería ese águila negra que alzaría el vuelo sin importar que los demás no tuvieran en cuenta su presencia. Porque ya alguien la tenía en cuenta todos los días.

Y eso era suficiente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

Y tras un beso, en el cual se sintió más vivo que nunca, Gilbert no pudo más que decir:

-Te quiero.

-Siempre.

** Epílogo.**

Polonia. Varsovia.

Una casa en el campo.

_ Por fin, Gilbert había decidido irse a vivir con Feliks._

_ El albino se lo había propuesto el día de su cumpleaños._

** Ahora, siguen siendo felices.**


End file.
